


You Lied

by heart_inmyhand



Series: holding on tight to you [1]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Parr is really sorry, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, nobody is okay, she was beheaded what did you expect, the queens have a lot to talk about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_inmyhand/pseuds/heart_inmyhand
Summary: Friends don’t lie- that’s what Anne Boleyn lives by now. That is until the past comes back to bite her.** Currently being rewritten**
Series: holding on tight to you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806778
Comments: 6
Kudos: 126





	1. Lies

Quite was a rare but welcome occurrence in the queens' house, so when the house seemed still one Sunday morning nobody thought much of it. The day before hand had been a stressful one- with two shows, an interview, and then an incident at the stage door. 

  
  


_ They had nearly made it to the end of the line when Cathy went up to sign a little girls program, but as soon as she started talking to the child a man- who Cathy assumed to be the girl’s father- grabbed the child and pulled her away. He shot Cathy a smirk before loudly exclaiming, _

_ “We don't want someone like her to sign it sweetheart. She’s a bad person who doesn’t deserve the praise she gets. She should have been beheaded like the king wanted her to be!” _

_ All five of the other queens were at Cathy’s side immediately, while Aragon held her Goddaughter Anne yelled at the man, effectively knocking him down a few pegs. After apologizing to the other fans still waiting and telling the little girl from before she had nothing to be sorry for, the queens went home.  _

  
  


So the next morning four out of six queens were sat watching a show on the tv, while the cousins were up in Kitty’s room doing God knows what. Although the two were quiet for once, nobody was concerned or at least no one voiced it, they had learned it was better to let the two have their stupid ideas and help clean up the mess after the fact than to try to intervene.

When the door to Katherine’s room was slammed shut and the sounds of two sets of feet were heard they braced themselves. But instead of the usual pestering and giggling there was silence. One look at Anne’s face was all it took to tell all the queens that something was off. The green queen stood firmly, visible tear tracks streaming down her face as she glared at Catherine Parr. 

Cathy took a breath, bracing herself. She knew this was coming, it was inevitable that Anne would find out some day, that didn’t mean she was anymore prepared for it. One glance to her left confirmed that Aragon had realized what was about to happen and immediately went to say something to protect her god daughter but a single look from Cathy told the older woman that she didn’t need to say a word. 

Anne walked over to Cathy, suddenly seeming very timid, pulling in on herself, had the situation not been so tense Cathy may have pointed out that the girl resembled a turtle retreating into its shell. Cathy expected the girl to yell, to make a huge deal out of it and Cathy wouldn’t have blamed her, what happened back then was a massive deal. Yet Anne didn’t look angry, no this was much worse, the girl’s eyes held a look of hurt, betrayal, sadness,  **_disappointment._ ** That made Cathy squirm, she had prepared herself for the woman to be angry not this, anything but this.

“You lied Cath.”

Anne sounded so lost, so  **_broken_ ** and Cathy’s heart just shattered. She wanted to say something, anything to make her friend feel better, to make the pain go away but there was nothing she could do. She had the chance when it happened, when she first noticed the red flags in his behavior, but she didn’t do anything.

“You said she was happy, that she was loved and safe. And she wasn’t! You lied!”

Anne’s face showed hundreds of different emotions but it seemed she settled on anger at last.

“I believed you! I stood up for you! I defended you! And you lied! You let your bastard of a husband make a child-  **my child** feel uncomfortable in her own home! You let him use her and didn’t do a thing! You know they say that you could have even helped him!”

Anne was livid, her face was red and her breaths were taken in short, sharp gasps as she stared at Cathy, fists clenched and body tense. Katherine had moved over to Jane, the older woman holding her close, Aragon watched the exchange, ready to act if Boleyn were to lose her temper. It was Cleves who had decided to step in though, seeing as she was the only other person in the room who somewhat knew what had happened.

“Anne why don’t you take a breath and we can talk about this civial-”

“No! I’m done listening! All I’ve ever done is listen, I’ve listened to people dictating **my** life, I’ve listened to people even when I knew they were wrong, I listened when the man I had once been engaged to- **MY** Henry- sat in the jury at my trial, and I **LISTENED** when my **UNCLE** decided I was guilty of horrendous crimes I would never commit! I listened when my own **FAMILY** , my flesh and blood **LIED** , when they got their own children **KILLED!** ”

Anne then stumbled backwards, collapsing in a fit of sobs, Cleves rushed forward holding the girl gently,

“I’ll take Anne to her room and we can all talk about this later because this isn’t just about Parr and Elizabeth anymore.”

As Cleves and Boleyn walked away the others settled back into finishing their movie. They had a lot to talk about but this wasn’t the time. 


	2. Welcome to Wonderland

Turns out it wasn't the right time for the next week either. As the number of days since the initial blow up grew, so did the tension between Anne and Cathy. Anne spent most of time locked in her attic room while Cathy stayed in her own room writing. The two queens spent as little time together as possible, which would prove to be a larger problem in the following days.

Cathy took the bedroom on the ground floor when they all moved in together, knowing her own sleeping habits and ability to think logically would most likely shine through when the other girls were upset. This left Cathy on the night shift, she always made sure to be aware of any signs of distress throughout the night, she was always the first to get to Kit when she needed it, the one to make Jane or Catherine a cup of tea or talk some sense into Anna. Cathy also began to notice patterns in behavior yet the one pattern that may just have been the most disturbing was the one queen Cathy never thought needed comfort, Anne Boleyn. 

It was late Saturday night (or maybe early Sunday morning, Cathy couldn’t tell any more) when a piercing scream rang through the house, Cathy immediately jumped to her feet and ran up the stairs, fully expecting to find Kit having another nightmare. Yet to her surprise she found everyone standing in the hall, everyone that is, except for Anne. The five women rushed up to the attic bedroom in hopes of helping their friend. 

Anne was still in her bed, clearly still in some form of unconsciousness and scratching fiercely at her neck. The sight of the blood dripping down her cousin’s neck sent Katherine out of the room immediately, mumbling about feeling sick, which sent Anna after the teen. Aragon went to get some towels and a first aid kit while Jane and Cathy spoke to the girl, attempting to wake her up or at the very least lessen her distress. Yet the thrashing and assault on her neck only seemed to get worse so Cathy did the only thing she could think to do;  Cathy jumped onto the bed quickly, pinning Anne’s arms down and straddling the girl. She knew it would make Anne uncomfortable when she woke up and Cathy couldn’t stop thinking about Thomas and Elizabeth, but she pushed those thoughts aside. 

The door flung open again as Aragon entered the room, the women immediately ran over to the side of the bed attempting to help Jane wake the girl.  It took what felt like an eternity but Anne eventually woke with a quiet gasp. Cathy got off the girl quickly moving to hold Anne against her chest, hoping the sound of Cathy’s stable heartbeat would help calm the distraught girl. Cathy held her there as Jane and Catherine cleaned the blood from Anne’s neck, and she held the girl tighter as they applied disinfect and bandages. 

Soon the storm seemed to have passed as all six queens sat on Anne’s bed, a comfortable silence surrounding them. A few jokes were made to lighten the mood softly but that was it. The queens cherished these quiet moments together, being able to leave their busy lives at the door and just be together for a few moments. That is until Anne’s phone starts buzzing,

“So as much as I love and appreciate this you guys, we have a job to get to”

Anne pushes forward, falling onto her stomach, leaving her stretched across the whole bed. Katherine let out a small giggle at her cousin’s antics, pushing herself off the bed to get ready. The others all followed suit, so half an hour and plenty of complaints later the six queens were piled into the car on the way to the theater. 

“Anns! Annie! I need new clothes and there’s a big sale at the mall!”

Jane turned around from her spot in the passenger seat and smiled at Katherine’s bouncing around. The girl had really come into herself over the past few months, sometimes she was just as mischievous as Anne but they would take it over the scared little girl she used to be any day. 

“We’ll all go to the mall after our first performance today Kit, how about that?”

Katherine bounced excitedly while she talked with Anne as they pulled into their parking. The queens all piled out of the car and began to walk up to the theater. 

“I call shotgun on the way to the mall”

And Anne sprinted ahead, Katherine and Anna not far behind, leaving the three remaining queens giggling at the girls’ sudden bursts of energy. 

**_Just because you are pretending the problem has disappeared doesn't mean it wont come back to bite you._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so if anyone wants to give me some tips or ideas for the future chapters that would be greatly appreciated!!!


	3. Am I Just a Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s like 2 sentences in French and I only know a bit of Canadian French not European so if they are not right please let me know

“Cathy, we need to talk.”

Cathy turned around to see María de Salinas and Catherine standing just behind her. Cathy tensed for a moment before noticing their relaxed body language and she let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Cathy nodded her head before turning to open her door and lead the two women into her bedroom. Cathy’s cheeks flushed red slightly as she noticed the mess on her floor, the entire room was covered in balled-up scraps of paper that were obviously supposed to be in the overflowing garbage bin that sat in the corner. Though Jane was known as being the mum friend for the girls Catherine and Cathy had formed a familial bond very quickly. As such Catherine felt it important that she look after her namesake at all times. 

The three women sat on Cathy’s bed, all lost in thought for a moment before Catherine pulled the sixth queen into a loving embrace. Cathy relaxed slightly, focusing on the soft thumping of her godmother’s heart and the calming smell of her lavender perfume. Soon Maria spoke up, breaking the silence.

“Times were different back then and we were all different people. There was a power imbalance between genders and when people get caught up in emotions they forget to look at the facts.” 

Cathy looked up slightly and Maria almost thought the girl looked a bit like a lost puppy as she tilted her head to the side. Catherine brushed a hand through the girl’s curly hair as she nodded in agreement with her life long best friend. They needed to make it clear that they weren’t mad at her for what happened with Elizabeth all those years ago.

“Anne knows that too, she’s just hurting right now. I think she’s madder at herself than she is at you.”

Cathy nodded her headed, pursing her lips as she mulled over their words in her head. “I loved her, you know? I would have done anything for her and yet I let her into the home of a monster. I let him take advantage of her and I was so blinded by love I didn’t even realize it was happening.”

“Even the smartest of people make mistakes.”

The three women looked up at the doorway to see Anne standing there, her hair was a mess and the bags under her eyes were prominent but she still held a slight smile on her face and a familiar spark in her eyes; Something that had been missing in the days beforehand. Anne moved forward sitting on the edge of the bed quickly examining Cathy, the girl was curled up in a ball between Catherine and Maria and she looked so small and fragile, Anne smiled.

“You and I were similar, both too smart for our own goods. I know you saw what happened to me and Kit when people found out what happened to her and when I started to talk back to Henry. I know you very nearly suffered the same fate as us. I also know you never meant for Elizabeth to be put in that position.”

Cathy nodded as tears welled up in her eyes, she pulled Anne into a hug, repeating different apologies over and over. Anne just held her closer, finally letting the tears fall. The two girls stayed like that for a while, not noticing as Maria and Catherine left the room. Cathy laughed slightly as the two pulled apart. 

“I’m not ready to forgive you fully, I don’t know if I ever will,” Cathy looked down at her lap, picking at her nails as she nodded slightly. Anne takes a breath before she continues. “But I’m ready to start. We’re a family and families fight and then they make up. No matter what.”

Cathy gave Anne a watery smile before they heard a loud voice from the door, “About bloody time isn’t it?” The two girls laughed at Cleves’ blunt nature before motioning the rest of the queens and ladies in waiting to enter the room. Aragon quickly grabbed the remote for Cathy’s tv before sitting next to her goddaughter. 

Anne turned to Cathy and laughed for a moment, “Est-ce qu’ils pensent vraiment qu’on va tous rentrer dans ce lit ?” Cathy shook her head and laughed,

“En les connaissant, ils trouveront un moyen.” Both girls laughed as the movie began to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Est-ce qu’ils pensent vraiment qu’on va tous rentrer dans ce lit ? - Do they really think we're all going to get (fit) into this bed?  
> En les connaissant, ils trouveront un moyen - Knowing them, they’ll find a way


End file.
